A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a bracket system for window treatments configured and structured to accept and support several window shades and other types of treatments.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Most window treatments consist of an elongated member that supports one or more decorative elements to cover a window, a door, some other openings, or purely for decorative purposes. Controls are added that are normally at least partially in, or attached to the elongated member and used to selectively , open or close the treatment and/or perform various other operations thereon.
The elongated member is mounted either within the opening or on a vertical wall just adjacent to the opening using various types of brackets. FIG. 1 shows an end view of a conventional elongated member having an end bracket 10 with a conventional L-shaped fascia 12 disposed between the end brackets (such as 10) and arranged to protect and hide various interior elements of the window treatment. The bracket 10 is formed with a plurality of holes 14 for mounting the bracket. The fascia 12 is made from a sheet of metal, plastic or other relatively light but strong material.
The bracket 10 holds a clutch mechanism 16 operated by a chain cord 20 having ends 20A, 20B. The clutch mechanism 16 includes a pulley 18 operated by a chain chord 20 having cord ends 20A, 20B pulling on one end 20A or the other 20B causes the pulley to rotate in one direction or another thereby performing a predetermined function for the window treatment.
The fascia is made with a thin lip 22 bent inwardly. The bracket 10 is made with a corner opening 24 having at its front edge a tongue 26 sized and shaped to fit into the lip 22. The fascia 12 has a generally L-shaped cross-section with a major portion 30 terminating with lip 22 and a minor portion 32.
The window treatment is installed as follows. The bracket 10 and another similar bracket are mounted. The window treatment is mounted between the brackets. The fascia 12 is then positioned with its major portion being orientated essentially horizontally and the lip 22 is inserted into opening 24. The fascia 12 is then rotated around tongue 26 clockwise causing the minor portion 32 to come into contact with and snap unto bracket 10 reaching the position shown.
This arrangement has several disadvantages. First, a different-shaped bracket must be provided for each kind of window treatment. This can expensive and problematical for small distributors who cannot be fiscally burdened by requiring them to carry a large number of different types of brackets. Second, in some instances, the bracket must be mounted on horizontal wall W (using some other openings that have been omitted in FIG. 1). However, as can be seen in FIG. 1, tong 26 has to be disposed below the wall W by several millimeters to accommodate the fascia 12 and allow it to be secured to the bracket. As a result, the upper-most edge of the fascia 12 is always slightly below and not flush with the wall W. This feature is found objectionable by many persons because it leaves a very narrow gap between the fascia 12 and the wall W which allows some light to be seen above the fascia that is not pleasing esthetically.
Furthermore, existing brackets in general are sized and constructed to accommodate only window dressings of certain preselected configurations, and must be customized for each configuration.